


Akkor

by Tia_Marsh



Category: A Pál utcai fiúk | The Paul Street Boys - Molnár Ferenc
Genre: M/M, Painting
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Marsh/pseuds/Tia_Marsh
Summary: Minden bonyodalom akkor kezdődik, amikor Csónakosnak öltönyt kell vennie, hogy megnézze Csele kiállított képeit.
Relationships: Csele/Csónakos, Cselnakos, Csónakos/Csele
Kudos: 11





	Akkor

Csónakos utálta, hogy öltönyt kell vennie. A középiskolai ballagás óta nem volt szüksége rá, egyetlen kiöltözős helyen vagy eseményen sem járt. Erre Boka kitalálta, hogy öltönyt kell húznia inggel meg nyakkendővel csakis azért, hogy holnap megnézze Csabika mázolmányait. És ha Boka szerint öltönyben illik megjelenni, akkor nem tehetett mást, mint hogy elment venni egyet. 

Felsóhajtott, amikor végzett a zakó begombolásával, és megnézte magát a tükörben. A próbafülke lámpáiból áradó ledes fényáram földöntúli ragyogással vette körbe, de még így is borzalmasan festett. Rém gagyi pop szám szólt a hangszóróból, ő pedig szívből utálta ezt az egész mizériát, de beleegyezett, mert Boka a lelkére beszélt, hogy Csabi akkor lesz boldog, ha ő is elmegy. 

Rezignáltan beletúrt rövidre vágott barna hajába, egy utolsó pillantást vetett a tükörképére, majd lendületesen kivágta a próbafülke ajtaját. A közelben szobrozó Nemecsek riadtan ugrott meg a zajra. Elhozta magával, hátha tud segíteni, végülis Ernő apja értett a divathoz. 

\- Fasz kivan, hogy csak ilyen slim fit gatyát lehet kapni. 

Nemecsek összevont szemöldökkel vizsgálgatta Csónakost, és közben hümmögött. Kétszer körbesétálta, egyik kezével meghúzkodta a zakója ujját, megigazította a nadrágja szárát, és mire újra Csónakos elé ért, az arcán elégedettség tükröződött. 

\- Jó lesz! 

Ez volt a negyedik öltöny, amit Csónakos felpróbált, de semmivel sem volt különb, mint az előző három. 

\- Ne már, papuskám, hát szorítja a heréimet! - nyögte Csónakos elkeseredetten. 

A szomszédos próbafülkék egyikéből halk nevetés hallatszott. 

\- Higgy nekem, Andris, ez tökéletes lesz! 

\- Vállban nem szűk egy kicsit? 

\- Dehogy, csak látszik, hogy vannak izmaid. 

Csónakos vállat vont. Ha már elcipelte magával Nemecseket, aki ráadásul egy egyetemi előadást is ellógott miatta, tartozott neki ennyivel, hadd legyen a kis szöszinek igaza. 

Miután Nemecsek kiválasztott egy az öltönyhöz illő inget és nyakkendőt, végre fizethettek. Csónakos, elgyötörten menekült ki a levegőre. Mélyet szippantott az Üllői út szagából, majd a mellé sétáló Nemecseket vállon veregetve közölte.

\- Hálám jeléül meghívlak egy sörre, papuskám! 

Nemecsek elhúzta a száját. 

\- Inkább üdítőre, ma még tanulni fogok. 

Csónakos bólintott. Lehet, hogy Nemecseknek elég az üdítő, de neki egy korsó hideg sör kellett a próbafülke fülledtsége után. Ragyogott a szemébe a nyár végi napsugár, és semmi fontos dolga nem volt a nap további részében. 

Beültek egy közeli sörözőbe a körúton. A csinos, szőke pincérlány mosolyogva tette le eléjük Nemecsek kóláját és Csónakos csapolt Heinekkenét. Ernő figyelte, ahogy Csónakos pillantása követi elvonuló alakját. 

\- Izgulsz? 

\- Miért? Kéne? Vagy szerinted nincs nála esélyem? 

Nemecsek belekortyolt a kólájába, hogy erőt gyűjtsön, mielőtt válaszolt. 

\- A holnap miatt, Csele miatt. 

\- Ja, dehogy - legyintett Csónakos. - Igaz, hogy nem láttuk egymást vagy három éve a Csabikával, de együtt töltöttük az iskolás éveinket, ezt nem felejti el az ember. Minden oké lesz. 

Ernő csendben bólogatott, miközben csillagokat és szívecskéket rajzolt a pohara szélén kicsapódó vízcseppek közé. 

\- Mikor láttad utoljára? 

Csónakos épp a napszemüvegét igazgatta a feje tetején, de belemerevedett a mozdulatba. Megköszörülte a torkát. 

\- A ballagás után, egyszer még találkoztunk. Titokban, én... megpróbáltam elviccelni. Azt mondtam, kár, hogy nem lehetünk együtt, hiszen sors is egymásnak teremtett bennünket, mert ő képeket fest majd, én meg házfalat. 

Ernő hallva Csónakos nemtörődöm hanghordozását, élesen beszívta a levegőt. Rossz előérzet kezdte kerülgetni. 

\- Megtennéd, hogy holnap ezt nem ismétled el neki? 

\- Nem vagyok hülye, papuskám, számíthatsz rám! 

Ernő remélte, hogy Csónakos nem fogja tönkretenni Csele nagy napját. Felnézett a ragyogóan kék égre, a színes napernyőre és a közeli fa még zöldellő lombjaira, a vihar előtti csend jutott eszébe. Kezdte úgy érezni, Boka ezegyszer hibázott, hogy rábeszélte Csónakost, hogy jöjjön el. Megrázkódott, ahogy a villamos nagy zörejjel elzúgott mellettük. 

* 

"Öt előtt tíz perccel találkozunk!" Írta Boka a közös cseten. 

Így hát öt előtt tíz perccel a Csele kiállításának helyszínt adó épület előtt megjelent Boka, két perccel később pedig Nemecsek is csatlakozott hozzá. 

\- Alig várom, hogy meglásd Csónakost, olyan öltönyt választottam neki! - lelkendezett Nemecsek. 

\- Milyet? - kérdezte Boka, összevont szemöldökkel figyelte Nemecseket. - Miben mesterkedsz, Ernő? 

\- Semmiben! De három év után végre találkoznak és... 

\- Nem a mi dolgunk megoldani a problémáikat. 

\- Tudom, eszemben sincs, én csak segítettem öltönyt választani - tárta szét Ernő a karját. Ajkain mosoly bujkált. 

Pontban négy ötvenötkor a közeledő Csónakos alakja tűnt fel az utca végén. Sötétkék zakóját hanyagul a vállára dobta, hófehér inge messziről ragyogott a napfényben. Nyakkendője minden lépésére aprót lendült hol jobbra, hol pedig balra, mint egy ingaóra karja. 

\- Ernő! Mondták már, hogy van hozzá tehetséged? - Boka elismerése megbizsergette Ernő szívét. 

\- A divattervezéshez? Apa szerette volna, ha átveszem az üzletet - válaszolta halkan. - Félek, rossz ötlet volt elhívni. 

\- Én is így érzek, de hozzád hasonlóan én is segíteni szeretnék nekik... Csak baj ne legyen belőle. 

\- A Csónakosról beszélünk... 

Bármennyire komoly volt is a téma, Nemecsek felnevetett, és vele kuncogott Boka is. 

\- Igazad van, éljük túl a legkevesebb veszteséggel. 

\- Igenis, tábornok úr! 

Olyanok voltak, mint két kiskölyök, még a régi, grundos időkből, akinek eszébe sem jut, hogy a napos idő egy perc alatt zivatarossá is válhat. 

\- Mi ez a felhőtlen jókedv, papuskáim? - érkezett meg melléjük Csónakos. 

\- Csak nosztalgiáztunk - vágta ki magukat Boka. - Jól nézel ki! 

\- Köszönöm, Ernő érdeme - veregette hátba Csónakos Nemecseket, aki erre elnevette magát. 

Már csak Barabás és Kolnay hiányzott. Ötkor Boka idegesen hívta őket, de egyikük sem válaszolt. Végül 17:12-kor szálltak ki az autóból, megállás nélkül vitatkozva. 

\- ...mert elraktad a felső fiókba! 

\- Hagyjál már a felső fiókkal, a polcra tettem! - Közben becsapódtak a kocsiajtók. 

\- Dehogy tetted a polcra! 

\- De oda raktam. - Barabás bezárta az autót. 

\- Akkor miért a fiókban volt? 

Odasétáltak a járdán ácsorgó többiekhez. Boka mogorván figyelte őket Ernővel az oldalán, Csónakos unottan a házfalnak döntötte a hátát, és a telefonját nyomkodta, zakója a karján pihent. 

\- Bocs a késésért, de a Kende... 

\- Hagyjál már, mondom, nem én tettem el! 

\- Szóval a Kende elrakta a mandzsettagombjaimat. 

Barabás felhorkantott, és keresztbe font karral hátat fordított Kolnaynak. Boka az elkövetkezendő két percben a lelkükre beszélt, végül sikerült kiharcolnia a fegyverszünetet. 

Csónakos örült, hogy Nemecsek tegnap nem erőltette a mandzsetta-kérdést. Így is olyan szokatlan érzés volt nyakkendőben lenni, hogy kétpercenként igazgatnia kellett az inge nyakát. Bezzeg Boka úgy állt előttük, mint aki öltönyben bújt ki az anyja hasából. 

A békítési folyamat közben Ernő Csónakos mellé lépett, és halkan megszólalt. 

\- Sajnálom, a mandzsetta teljesen kiment a fejemből. - Meglepően csalódottnak hangzott. 

\- Hagyjad, papuskám - legyintett Csónakos. - A Csabika többet látott pizsamában, mint öltönyben, rám sem fog ismerni. A mandzsetta édesmindegy. 

\- Menjünk be, így is sokat késünk - indítványozta Boka, mire mindannyian megindultak a bejárat felé. 

Csónakos sosem járt galériákban, ez volt az első megnyitója. Arra számított, hogy egy rémségesen unalmas délutánt fog eltölteni egy csapat sznob művészetbuzi között. 

A negyedikre a lift másfél perc alatt felért, Bokának mégis volt ideje gyors eligazítást tartani. 

\- Mindenki viselkedjen rendesen! Gondoljatok Cselére! Csónakos, csendesen és kedvesen. Kolnay és Barabás, nincs vita. Ernő... te megleszel, benned megbízom. 

Nemecsek erre elpirult, a többiek felnevettek, de közben szaporán bólogattak Bokának. 

* 

Csele a kiállítás vendégeinek gyűrűjében állt a terem közepén, kezében mikrofonnal, és a megnyitó beszéde elején tartott. 

\- Nézd már, ott a Csabika - vigyorgott és integetett félig üvöltve Csónakos. Cselével megfordult a világ, kiejtette kezéből a jegyzeteit és majdnem a mikrofont is. Amíg a vendégek a nyakuk nyújtogatták a késve érkezők felé, addig Csele megpróbálta összeszedni magát. 

Annyi mindent tett azért az elmúlt három évben, hogy eljusson idáig. A felvételi a művészetire, az átvirrasztott éjszakák, amíg tanult vagy épp festett. Az állandó viták a szüleivel, hogy ebből nem lehet megélni, és úgysem lesz sikeres. A portfóliójába fektetett rengeteg munka, majd a kapcsolatépítés, hogy legyen, aki felkarolja. Nem, ez az egész nem lehetett hiábavaló! 

Mire a kíváncsi tekintetek újra rá vándoroltak, Csele összeszedettebb volt, mint valaha. Rámosolygott az újonnan érkezett, hónapok óta nem látott barátaira, majd folytatta a beszédét. Csak Andrisra nem nézett. 

Csónakos zsebre dugott kézzel hallgatta Csabi mondatait, amiket lelkesnek, de üresnek érzett. Két kép közt a Cselével szemközti falnak dőlve állt, maga elé bámult. Majdnem három éve nem hallotta azt a hangot, ami élete tizenkét évében a legjobb barátjáé volt. Csabi hangszíne nem változott, Csónakos mégis beleborzongott. A szíve hangosan dübörgött a mellkasában. 

Csele végre elérkezett a beszéd végéhez. 

\- Köszönöm szépen Várhegyi Attilának, hogy fantáziát látott bennem, és a mentoráltjának fogadott, annak ellenére is, hogy még nem fejeztem be a tanulmányaimat az egyetemen. Fantasztikus érzés, hogy megnyithatom az első, önálló kiállításomat. Köszönöm mindenkinek, hogy megvalósulhatott. 

Csele arcára kiült a megkönnyebbülés és az elégedettség. Amint ellépett a mikrofon mellől, gratuláló emberek tömegében találta magát. Csenge szoros karjai után sorra kapta az öleléseket és hátlapogatásokat a kollégáktól és egyetemi barátoktól. Meglepődött, mennyien eljöttek, a tömeg negyedét, ha ismerte. Biztos volt benne, hogy a legtöbb látogató Attila ismerőse. Öt perc alatt annyian rázták meg a kezét és veregették meg a vállát, mint egész eddigi életében összesen. Végre ritkult a tömeg, ő pedig azt remélte, kap egy percnyi nyugalmat, ehelyett szemben találta magát Bokával, Kolnayval, Barabással és Nemecsekkel. 

\- Örülök, hogy eljöttetek! - mosolygott rájuk. Jó érzés volt, hogy Boka összeboronálta a csapatot a kiállítása kedvéért, még akkor is, ha ő már alig érezte őket többnek gyerekkori pajtásoknál. Bárcsak a hülye Andrist otthon hagyták volna! Csele lopva körbenézett, de az említettnek nyomát sem látta. 

\- Te, Csele, ez a pezsgő nagyon finom - kocogtatta meg a poharát Barabás egy süteményes villával. 

\- Viselkedjél már szépen! - dörrent rá Kolnay. - Amúgy igen, még a kaja is egészen ehető. 

\- Köszi, váljék egészségetekre - mosolygott Csele. Úgy érezte, mintha a megnyitó vendégeivel cseverészne. Idegeneknek hatottak a számára öltönyben, zavarban volt, nem jöttek a szájára természetes hangsúllyal a szavak. 

A fiúkat nézve villámcsapásként tudatosult benne, hogy mindannyian felnőttek, most nem katonásdit játszanak egy üres telken a város szívében, hanem ez itt az élet, az igazi és nagybetűs Élet. Ők pedig egyre jobban elszakadnak egymástól. Megkeseredett szájában a nyál. 

\- Gratulálok, Csabi! - Rázogatta Ernő lelkesen a kezét. 

Boka jelenléte mindennek ellenére még mindig hatással volt rá. Ügetésre fogta eddig őrült iramban vágtázó szívét. Jancsi nem mondott nagy szavakat, de elismerő pillantása Csabinak többet jelentett, mint a képzőművészetiről kivonult fél tanári kar dicsérete együttvéve. 

* 

Csele amikor kinyitotta a mosdó ajtaját, még mindig reszketett a keze. Gyorsan besurrant, az ajtót halkan csukta be, majd hátát a falnak vetve próbált parancsolni az egész testét rázó remegésnek. Hiszen minden a legnagyobb rendben ment! Mindenki elégedettnek látszott, a kritikusok mosolyogtak, Attila rengeteg új embernek bemutatta, felkérték egy új kép megfestésére, Attila egyik külföldi ismerőse megvette a Csend című szénrajzát, ráadásul eddig Andrissal sem futott össze. Gyanította, hogy Csónakosnak jobb dolga akadt, azelőtt hogy megnézte volna a képeit. Még szerencse! 

Csukott szemmel élvezte, ahogy a nyaka a hideg falnak simult. Három mély lélegzet kellett volna csupán, hogy folytatni tudja az estét, de ekkor lépéseket hallott. Andris kisétált a szomszédos helyiségből. Csele megriadt a hirtelen megjelenő alaktól, döbbenten felnyögött. A hang visszhangzott a falak között. 

\- Szia, Csabika, látom, örülsz. 

\- Szia. - Ennél többre nem futotta. Összeszorult a torka Andris látványától. Csónakos ugyanúgy nézett ki, eltekintve attól, hogy talán a válla izmosabbnak látszott a zakó alatt. Mindig kócos, barna haja most is ezer irányba meredezett, szemei pedig nem árultak el semmit a benne zajló folyamatokról. 

\- Szépek a képeid, ügyes vagy! - Csele megborzongott Andris hangjától. Lassan kifújta a tüdejében rekedt levegőt, elszámolt magában háromig, majd elmosolyodott. 

\- Köszönöm. Melyik a kedvenced? 

\- Izé... még annyira nem néztem meg őket, de az a tájkép a... 

\- Portrékat meg emberi alakokat festek, Andris. 

\- Igaz, hülye vagyok, úgyis tudod, hogy először a büféasztalt raboltam le. Tele hassal jobban esik a szórakozás. - Nevetett fel Andris, majd Csele mellé lépett és megveregette a vállát. Csele megremegett a gondolatra, hogy majdnem három év után újra egymáshoz értek. 

\- Nem muszáj mindet megnézned. 

\- Dehogynem! 

Csele sóhajtott. Valószínűtlenül rövid karrierje a ma este véget is fog érni. 

\- És mi ez a hacuka? - váltott témát. 

\- Ez, kérlek szépen, egy öltöny. Nem tetszik? - Csónakos hangjában játékosság bújt a csalódottság álarca mögé. 

\- Miért? 

\- Mert Boka szerint ilyenbe kell jönni. Ennek fogsz örülni. 

Csele majdnem felhorkantott, de idejében sikerült visszanyelnie. 

\- Mióta érdekel téged, hogy én minek örülök? 

\- Miért ne érdekelne? Hát még mindig a legjobb barátom vagy, Csabi! - Andris hangja őszintén értetlennek hangzott, és ettől Csele kezdett méregbe gurulni. 

\- Majdnem három éve nem beszéltünk. - Az ünnepi cipője orrát bámulta, hogy ne Andrist kelljen. Még mindig rohadtul fájt. 

\- Három éve, négy hónapja és hat napja. 

Csele torkára forrtak a ki nem mondott szavak, lehetséges, hogy Andris ennyire észben tartja, és ez idő alatt éppen úgy szenvedett, mint ő? Reménykedve pillantott rá, de egy az arca elé tolt mobillal szembesült. 

\- Töltöttem rá egy appot, abba írtam be ma a ballagás dátumát. 

Csele érezte, hogy kipirul az arca, Andris szavai arculcsapásként érték, mintha azért emelnék az egekbe, hogy aztán letaszítsák onnan. A ballagás dátumát? Csele remélte, hogy Andris nem direkt akarja bántani, csak elfelejtette az utolsó beszélgetésüket, az utolsó csókjukat. 

\- Szeretném, ha elmennél - Csele csukott szemhéjai sötétjének súgta a szavakat. Érezte maga mellett Andris testét, ahogy megdermedt. 

\- Ne már, Csabi, ne küldjél el. Legalább hagyd, hogy megnézzem a képeidet. Utána, ha nem akarsz látni, lelépek. Komolyan. - Andris hangja halk volt és szomorú. 

Mire Csele reagálni tudott volna, nyílt és csukódott az ajtó. Kinyitotta a szemét. Szánalmasnak és az eddigieknél is magányosabbnak érezte magát. Arcát a tenyerébe temetve próbált mélyeket lélegezni, hogy visszanyerje az erejét. Tudta, hogy pár perc múlva újra ki kell mennie a vendégek közé. 

* 

Csónakos zsebre dugott kézzel andalgott Csabi képei előtt, mindet igyekezett legalább egy percig bámulni, hogy rájöjjön, mit érez velük kapcsolatban, de kihullottak a fejéből a gondolatok. Csabika tehetséges volt, tudta ezt ő már a gimiben is, de sosem hitte, hogy ennyire. A pad alatt, az órák közben is folyton rajzolgatott a füzetébe, vagy a grundon a porba a földről felszedett botokkal, ő tervezte és rajzolta az osztály tablóját. Ezek mégis semmiségnek tűntek az itteni alkotásokhoz képest. Az összes kép azután készült. Vajon az ő eltűnése hatott ilyen pozitívan Csabi tehetségére? 

Megállt egy ceruzával rajzolt arckép mellett. Fiatal lány, őzike szemek, hosszú, egyenes haj, egyből felismerte benne Csengét, Csele nővérét. A dátumok időben visszafelé haladtak. Eszerint volt olyan hülye, hogy rossz irányból kezdte a tárlatnézést. 

Újabb ceruzarajz, idős néni. Csónakos töprengve figyelte a ráncos ujjakat, amik az asszony ölében összefonva pihentek, és azon tűnődött, vajon Csele rég halott nagymamáját látja-e maga előtt. A rajz nem volt színes, de a vizenyős, szürke szemek kellemetlen érzést ültettek a gyomrába. 

Még egy lépés és elért az utolsó - vagyis az első képhez. És itt megtántorodott a látványtól: tizennyolc éves önmaga nézett rá, fején idétlen babérkoszorúval, vállán egy lepedő volt átvetve, ami csak félig takarta el meztelenségét. A kép címe: Akkor. Mi a szent szar? Elöntötte agyát a düh, azon volt, hogy megkeresi Csabit és felelősségre vonja, de eszébe jutottak Boka szavai: csendesen és kedvesen. Bokára akart hallgatni, hiszen nem volt már tizenéves kiskölyök, és ez most nem egy csata volt a grundért. Ez itt Csabi nagy napja, nem tehette tönkre. 

Nagy kár, hogy a mögötte felordító Kolnay ezt nem gondolta át! 

\- Te, Kende, ide nézz, Csele lerajzolta a Csónakost pucéran. 

Csónakos tudta, hogy minden elveszett. Lehunyta a szemét és halkan beszívta, majd kifújta a levegőt, és elszámolt háromig. Pont ennyi időre volt szükség ahhoz, hogy Barabás loholva lefékezzen mellettük.

\- Basszus, az ott Andris? 

Csónakos megfordult és magában továbbra is azt mantrázta: csendesen és kedvesen, csendesen és kedvesen. 

\- Jah, az én vagyok, papuskám, de ne ordítsál, légy szíves, mert pofán váglak. 

Hallotta, hogy időközben Kolnay Bokát és Nemecseket is megtalálta a hírrel. Csónakos tudta, hogy fogytán az ideje, ha Csele megjelenik, mielőtt leállítja ezt a két agyatlant, akkor mindennek vége. 

\- Hol a Csele? Látnom kell, mit szól ehhez! - Nyargalt volna el Barabás, de Csónakos elkapta a karját. 

\- Nyughass. Csele rakta ki ezt ide, tud róla. - Barabás megtorpant. 

Időközben megérkezetek a hátuk mögé a többiek: Boka, Nemecsek és a még mindig túl hangos Kolnay. 

\- Na, Csónakos, gyerünk, valljál már színt, mi ez a félpucér rajz? 

\- Ez egy művészeti alkotás - válaszolt Boka nyugodtan. 

\- Csele még gimiben lerajzolt - vont vállat Csónakos. 

\- Ennyi? Na, ne már, mindenki tudta, hogy fülig beléd volt esve. 

\- Halkabban - súgta Nemecsek, és idegesen körülnézett. 

\- Te meg úgy csináltál, mint aki észre sem veszi. 

Csónakos szerette volna elmondani Kolnaynak, hogy ő nem csak úgy csinált, ő tényleg észre sem vette, egészen addig, de Barabás folytatta.

\- Ezaz! Mikor hagytad, hogy Csele pucéron rajzolgasson rólad? 

Csendesen és kedvesen, csendesen és kedvesen, csendesen és kedvesen... 

\- Fiúk, szerintem... 

\- Nem emlékszem - veregette vállon Csónakos a mellette álló Barabást. A kegyes hazugság nem hazugság! 

Arra nem számított, hogy amikor megfordul, Csele ott fog állni Boka háta mögött. Fájdalmas tekintetétől Andris sárdarabnak érezte magát Csabi cipőjén. 

\- A picsába, Csabika... 

De Csele fordult, olyan gyorsan vágta a hátraarcot, szedte a vékony, tökéletes lábait, hogy mire Csónakos észbe kapott, és sikeresen átverekedte magát a fiúk meg a közelében állok gyűrűjén, már elkésett. Csabinak nyoma sem volt. 

* 

Csele a kanapén gubbasztott kockás pizsamanadrágban, kinyúlt pólóban, ölében a laptopja, ami lassan annyira átmelegedett, hogy égette a combját. Épp azon gondolkodott, elindítsa-e a Picasso életéről szóló sorozat első részét, amikor felcsippant mellette a telefonja. Megnyitotta az Instagramot, csak hogy egy vigyorgó Barabás és Kolnay nézzen rá, a kép hátterében Boka Nemecsekkel beszélgetett. A mögöttük lévő falon Csele festményei lógtak, a fiúk őt is megjelölték. Csele legalább egy percig bámulta a fotót, a sok hashtaget, aztán inkább elrakta a telefont és a laptophoz forult. Rányomott a play gombra. 

Két perc sem kellett, máris elkalandoztak a gondolatai. Azon tűnődött, vajon miért hiányzott a képről Csónakos. Vajon mit csinált, miután ő elszaladt? Volt tőle négy nem fogadott hívása, a legutóbbi egy fél órája. Lehet mégis fel kellett volna vennie, beszélni vele, mintha már nem lenne fontos. 

Nem kellett volna kiállíttatnia a képet. Teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta Csenge és a saját észérveit az utolsó pár nap hajrájában, amikor Attilával újra végignézték a kész kiállítást. Az első kép Anyát ábrázolta, és Csele is látta, hogy Anya megfoghatatlan lénye nem ivódott bele a papírba, még csak meg sem csillámlott a szemében az élet. Attila azt mondta: "Ez nem jó!" Cselének másnap reggelre kellett új képet találnia, ami méltó volt első képnek. Egész éjjel a rajzok és festmények fölött ült, a nappali padlójának minden egyes centijén egy korábbi munkája feküdt. Ő pedig fel-alá sétált és motyogott, mindegyiknek elsorolta az összes hibáját. De Andris képe előtt bármennyit rostokolt is, nem talált benne semmi rosszat, maximum a tapasztalat hiányát, de az egy kezdő képnek pont tökéletes, jól példázza, honnan indult és hová jutott. Lekuporodott a kép mellé és elmerengett a múlton. 

* 

Csele gyötrődött, azt olvasta, a képzőművészetire szinte lehetetlen bejutni, fórum után fórumon járt, facebook csoportokba be- majd kilépett, és mire Andris megjelent a küszöbön, egyik vállán átvetve a hátizsákját, Cselét már remegőssé ette a kétségbeesés. 

\- Csabi, mi a szar van? - ült mellé Andris, aki egyből tudta, ha gyötrő gondolatok szorítják Csele mellkasát. 

\- Nem fog menni. 

\- Dehogynem! 

Csabi Andris szemébe nézett. 

\- Azt se tudod, miről van szó. 

\- Persze, hogy nem. De ha rólad van szó, neked minden sikerül - próbálta elviccelni a komoly hangulatot, de Csabi nem oldódott fel, még mindig görcsösen szorította saját ujjait. Miért kellett Andrisnak ilyeneket mondania? 

\- Nem fognak felvenni. 

\- A képzőművészetire? Gyakorolsz, és minden rendben lesz. Hiszek benne, hogy sikerülni fog. 

Andris szavai megmelengették a szívét, olyan közel ült hozzá az ágyon, hogy válluk egymásnak simult, és ott, ahol összeértek, forró csíkban ömlött Andrisból a hő. Csele hagyta, hogy Andris egyenként simogassa nyugodttá az ujjait. 

\- De nem tudok embert rajzolni - sóhajtotta kétségbeesetten, majd felugrott és kihúzta a mappáját. Tele voltak emberalakokkal, testrészekről készített vázlatokkal, kézmozdulatokkal, arcformákkal. Csele nem látta Andris tekintetében az önigazolást, a másik csodálkozva forgatta a lapokat. 

\- A picsába, Csabika, de hát ezek jók! - suttogta furcsán suta hangon, amitől Csele úgy érezte, még a kislábujja is elpirult. 

\- Andris, hidd el, ez mind szar, még soha nem dolgoztam élő modellel. - remegve szökött elő a hang Csele torkán. 

\- És az miért gáz? 

\- Mert azt olvastam, a képzőművészetin így kell majd. 

\- Hát, akkor ott megtanulod és kész - vont vállat Andris. 

\- És ha nem? És ha én leszek a legtehetségtelenebb és a tanárok is meg a diákok is mind tudják majd, mindenki rajtam fog röhögni és megbukok és kulloghatok haza, hogy meghallgassam apám szájából, hogy ő megmondta, és akkor én...

Csele fel-alá járkált, de Andris felállt, és elé lépett, a vállára tette a kezét, és megakasztotta léptei ütemét. 

\- Csabika, hé, nyugalom, papuskám. Hát rajzoljál akkor le engem. 

Cselében bennakadt a levegő. Andrisnak igaza volt, miért is nem gondolt ő erre hamarabb!? 

\- Komolyan? 

\- Persze - vont vállat Andris. - Ahogyan csak szeretnéd, úgy csináljuk. 

Csele elpirult. Kezébe rejtette az arcát, és becsukta a szemeit, erőt gyűjtött, hogy képes legyen kimondania, amit gondolt. Andris csendben állt mellette, tenyeréből most is sugárzott Csele vállába a forróság, az illata pedig belekúszott Csabi orrába. 

Csele elszánt mozdulatokkal lesétált négy lépést az ablak melletti radiátorhoz, és feltekerte a fűtést, ezután Andris felé fordult. Nyelt egy nagyot, arcán apró lángrózsák gyúltak, ahogy kimondta: Vetkőzz! 

* 

Csele arra riadt, hogy csengettek. Égette combját a laptop, a sorozat első része már félidőnél járt, de ő semmit sem fogott fel belőle. Gyorsan lenyomta, arrébb pakolta a laptopot és az ajtó felé lendült. A csengő időközben szaggatottan szólt, odakint egy irtóra ideges alak várakozott. Csele gondolni sem akart arra, mit fog mondani, amikor kinyitja az ajtót. Eszébe jutott, hogy elrejtőzik, de ez az őrült képes lenne fejszével utat vágni magának, hogy bejusson hozzá. Csele ettől a gondolattól majdnem-mosollyal az ajkán nyitott ajtót. 

\- Mégis hogy képzeled, hogy otthagyod a vendégeket a saját megnyitódon? 

Csele riadtan ugrott hátra és engedte be a lakásába a dühöngő férfit, majd becsukta utána az ajtót. 

\- Attila... - A csalódottság Csele szemgödrébe költözött. Félt tőle, hogy előbb vagy utóbb legördül onnan. 

\- Nos? 

\- Sajnálom. 

Attila csak megrázta a fejét. Csele dermedten bámulta, hogy a mindig összeszedett mentora csukott szemmel sóhajtozik az előszobája közepén. Fekete hajába ősz szálak vegyültek, amik most csapzottan tapadtak a homlokára. Csele az ablak felé pillantott. 

\- Esik? 

Attila olyan lassan mozgott, hogy Csele úgy érezte, valaki lelassította az időt, végül a férfi mélybarna szemei megállapodtak rajta. Attila kinyitotta a száját, és kiszökött belőle a nevetés.  
Csele a férfira bámult, aki mellé lépett.

\- Sajnálom, csak... áh, inkább gratulálok a kiállításod sikeres megnyitásához, művész úr. - Azzal átölelte és megpaskolta Csele hátát.

Cselének betöltötte az orrát az ázott hajszag, arcához Attila nedves arcbőre simult, ami megnyugtatta. Mintha a férfi azért jött volna, hogy visszarángassa a valóságba. 

\- Sajnálom, hogy leléptem - kezdte a magyarázkodást Csele, de Attila körbevágott. 

\- Ezért nem akartad kiállítani elsőre a képet? Tudtad, hogy eljön? 

Attila ellépett mellőle, és kérés nélkül kezdett kibújni vizes zakójából, majd a cipőjéből is.  
\- Pont ellenkezőleg, azt hittem, soha nem látja majd újra - mondta halkan Csele, miközben felakasztotta az előszobában logó akasztóra Attila fekete zakóját. Alatta a férfi inge is átnedvesedett. 

\- Miért? 

\- Csinálok egy teát, az átmelegít. - Csele kisétált a konyhába, és úgy tett, mint aki nem hallotta a kérdést. - Meg hozok neked egy száraz pólót. 

\- Köszi, és inkább bort kérek, koccintsunk! 

Attila kitartó volt, amikor Csele megjelent a kezében a pólóval, újra megkérdezte. 

\- Szóval, miért? 

\- Ő volt az első szerelmem - mondta, majd odaadta Attilának a pólóját. Visszament a konyhába a borért és a poharakért. - És az egyetlen. 

Elsuttogott vallomása csak a poharas szekrényben sorakozó bögrék füléig jutott. 

* 

Megint a csengő? Csele félálomban kászálódott ki az ágyból és caplatott el a bejárati ajtóig. Lába alatt jéghideg volt a járólap, amikor résnyire nyitotta az ajtót és kinézett. 

\- Csabika, aludtál? 

Csele becsukta az ajtót ijedtében. Nem, most nem lehet itt Andris. De két pillanat sem telt bele és újra felharsant a csengő, majd Csónakos ököllel kezdte ütni a bejárati ajtót.  
Csele megriadt, inkább visszaugrott a kilincshez és feltépte az ajtót.

\- Gyere. 

Felkattintotta az előszoba villanyt, hogy lássák egymást, de hunyorognia kellett az erős fénytől. Andris egyik lábáról a másikra állt. 

\- Nem ülünk le? 

\- Nem. 

\- Oké. Én csak... sajnálom, na. Hogy azt mondtam, nem emlékszem, de a Kolnay és a Barabás... 

Csele megrázta szőke fürtös fejét. 

\- Nem számít, nem kell magyarázkodnod, Andris. Én megértem. 

\- Akkor oké, ha nincs harag - túrt a hajába kínosan nevetve és feszengve a másik. Csele meztelennek érezte magát mellette az egy szál pizsamanadrágjában. Elgémberedtek a lábujjai a hidegtől. 

\- Mehetnél. 

\- Ja, bocs, nem akartalak zavarni. Csak gondoltam... - Andris megdermedt, ahogy meglátta a félig még vizes zakót az akasztón, alatta a pár cipővel. - Vendéged van? 

Úgy pásztázta Csabi alakját, mint aki nyomokat keres. Vajon hazudni kellene, de mégis mi értelme lenne? Zakatoltak a gondolatai, végül kinyögte az igazat. 

\- Várhegyi Attila van itt. 

\- Az ki, az nem a mentor faszi? 

\- De. 

\- És hol van? - Andris a nyakát nyújtogatta, de csak a sötétséget láthatta az előszobán túl, Csele háta mögött. Hangjában enyhe kétségbeesés érződött, de Csele biztos volt benne, hogy rosszul hallja. 

\- Alszik. 

\- A kanapén? 

Csele becsukta a szemét, úgy válaszolt.

\- Az ágyban. 

Andris megnyikkant. Csele még sosem hallotta ezt a hangot tőle. De a következő pillanatban megköszörülte a torkát és hátraarcot vágott. 

\- Akkor, szia, majd beszélünk! 

Csele becsukta a menekülő Andris után az ajtót, és lecsüccsent a földre. Csoda, hogy a lábai eddig bírták tartani a súlyát. Tudta, hogy ez a "majd beszélünk" mit jelent. Percekig ült, azon gondolkodva, mégis mit kellene most csinálnia. Nem akart visszamenni az ágyba és bebújni Attila mellé. Jó volt vele a szex, akkor a bor hatása alatt, de most összeszorult a gyomra, ha elgondolta, hogy meztelen bőrük összesimul.  
Attila azonban megoldotta a helyzetet, felöltözve sétált ki a szobából, kezében egy puha, kockás takaróval. Miután Csele maga köré tekerte, Attila leült mellé az ajtóhoz. 

\- Elmeséled? 

Csele bólintott. Olyan rég volt már, hogy elmesélte bárkinek, és Nemecsek különben sem tudott megoldást találni. De az akkor segített, hogy elmondta. Most is ebben bízott. 

* 

Csele lázasan dolgozott, annyira belemelegedett a munkába, hogy észre sem vette, hogy zihál, egészen addig, míg Andris meg nem kérdezte, hogy jól van-e. Ó, Istenem, hát tökéletesen volt! A leggyönyörűbb látványt próbálta megrajzolni, és ezzel teste minden porcikája egyetértett.  
Andris már vagy két órája ült az ágyán, fején egy béna babérkoszorúval, amit Csenge színházas kellékei közül emeltek el, vállán egy hófehér lepedőből készült tógával, ami csodaszép redőkben omlott alá, félig eltakarva Andris hasát és ölét, de épp eleget láttatva ahhoz, hogy Csele ajka fölött sós izzadságcseppek gyűljenek, amikor a göndör szőröket rajzolta. 

\- Minden oké. Ne forgolódj! - Félúton elfúlt a hangja, a mondat vége csak suttogásként tört elő, mert Andris úgy mozdult, hogy a lepedő félre csúszott, és még többet engedett látni az alatta megbújó sima, feszes bőrből. Csele élesen beszívta a levegőt, keze megállt a papír fölött. 

\- Elmozdult a lepedő. - Remegve letette a ceruzát és Andris mellé térdelt. - Mondtam, hogy ne ficeregj! 

Hosszú ujjai remegve értek a hófehér anyaghoz. Félt, mi történik, ha véletlenül hozzáér Andris csupasz bőréhez. Két órája azon járt az agya, milyen érzés lenne, ha a tenyerét a másik hasára simítaná, ha belecsókolna a válla hajlatába, ha megfogná a... 

\- Hé, Csabika, hol nyúlkálsz? - Andris vihogva elkapta a kezét, ami az öle felé vándorolt. Úristen, majdnem tényleg megfogta! 

\- Én csak a tógát akartam megigazítani - nyögte elfúló hangon. Andris még mindig a meztelen térdéhez szorította a tenyerét, ahogy az előbb elkapta. Hideg volt tenyere alatt a bőr. Csele nézte pár pillanatig a kezeiket, majd Andrisra emelte a szemét. 

Andris tekintete pajkosan csillogott, imádta a játékot, a meztelenséget, hogy ő volt a főszereplő, és Csele nem tudott megálljt parancsolni magának, előrelendült és megcsókolta. Legnagyobb döbbenetére Andris visszacsókolt, elengedte a térdéhez szorított kezét, és Cselét magához húzta. Egymás szájába nyögtek az érzésre, ahogy egymáshoz simult a mellkasuk, és Csele végre végigsimíthatott az órák óta áhított bőrfelületen. 

* 

\- Lefeküdtetek? 

Még mindig Attilával ültek a bejárati ajtónak dőlve. Csele bólintott. 

\- Mi volt a baj? 

\- Nálunk aludt, kiskorunk óta rengetegszer jött át, sose történt semmi. Addig. - Csele Attila sáros cipőjét fixírozta, mintha annak könnyebb lett volna válaszolni. - Reggel közölte, hogy csak az alkotás hevében történt, hiba volt, ő nem buzi és van barátnője. 

\- Ekkora gyökeret... már bocs. 

Csele megrázta a fejét. Most áttért a zakó bámulására, így felemelt állal beszélve, szinte büszkének hatott. 

\- Andris családja nehéz dió. Nagyon. 

\- Te elmondtad a családodnak? - Csele hosszú ideig csendben hallgatott, mire válaszolt. 

\- Igen. 

\- Hogy fogadták? 

\- Azt mondták, nem gond. Úgy szeretnek, ahogy vagyok. 

\- Az jó! 

\- Aha, mégsem volt ott a megnyitón egyikük sem, csak Csenge. 

Hallgattak. Cselének kezdett elfogyni az ereje, hogy befejezze a történetet, de önmagának volt szüksége rá, hogy kimondja. Ujjai közt a takaró sarkát morzsolgatta, amikor megszólalt. 

\- Azután újra megtörtént, Andrissal. Aztán megint... és akkor elmondta otthon. 

\- Miért érzem úgy, hogy rosszul fog elsülni a dolog? 

Csele nem reagált semmit, de egy pillanatra megtorpant. Mint mikor egy utolsó, nagy levegőt vesz az ember, mielőtt beleugrik egy medencényi vízbe. 

\- Hazafelé mentem a rajzszakkörről, amikor megkerestek a bátyjai. Elkaptak és elvertek, hogy takarodjak az öccsük közeléből. Össze kellett varrni a fejem, jött egy rendőr kikérdezni, de nem árultam be őket. 

\- Miért nem? - kérdezte Attila, és közben a jobb füle fölött lévő sebhelyét simogató Cselét nézte. 

\- Nem akartam, hogy Andrisnak nehezebb legyen, de összerakta, és azt mondta, ha én nem, majd megteszi ő a feljelentést. De végül nem csinálta meg. 

\- De miért védted őket? 

\- Mert Andris családja enélkül is eléggé megkeserítette az életét. Az apja egy seggfej, egy igaz zsarnok és ilyenné nevelte Andris bátyjait is, az anyukájának alig van szabad döntési joga. De ő mégis egészen más lett, szerencsére - Csele mosolya szomorúan ült a szája sarkában. Folytatta. - Mindezek után eltiltották tőlem, aminek a szüleim is örültek, magántanulóként fejeztem be az évet.  
Hallgattak. Csele merő sebnek érezte a szívét, de tudta, holnapra már kevésbé fog fájni. 

* 

Csónakos toporgott, nem tudott megálljt parancsolni a lábának. Az sem rémlett neki, hogy a francba került ide, Csabi kiállításának az ajtaja elé. Meg különben is, mi a fenét kellene itt most neki néznie? Inkább hátraarcot csinált, és már el is indult volna visszafelé, de eszébe jutott a mentor fickó. Az a negyvenes faszi, aki dugta a Csabikát. Mérgesen felszusszantott, és újabb hátraarc után bevágtatott az ajtón, munkásbakancsai hangosan dobbantak a szép parkettán. 

A kiállító terem kongott az ürességtől, már persze a Csabika képein, meg a recepciós csajon kívül. Csónakos érezte, hogy kezd bedühödni, miért nem állnak tömött sorok megnézni Csabi képeit? 

A pultnál üldögélő műkörmös festett szőke csaj a tabletén gépelt, körme zavaróan kocogtatta a kijelzőt. Andris pár pillanatnyi hezitálás után lépett mellé. 

\- Helló - köszönt a hajának, mert a csaj még mindig a tabletet bámulta. 

\- Üdvözlöm - morogta vissza az orra alatt, de nem nézett fel. 

\- Miért vannak itt ilyen kevesen? 

\- Holtidő, délután kettőkor csak a komolytalan emberek tévednek be ide - emelte Andrisra a tekintetét. Szemüvege mögött megvetés sugárzott a szeméből. 

Andris elgondolkodott, hogy talán nem a festékfoltos munkásgatyájában kellett volna besétálnia. 

\- Aha. És mikor jön a tömeg? 

\- Öt után, ha jók a képek, de itt egyelőre pangás van - intett állával Csabi képei felé. Csónakos érezte, hogy felzúdul belsőjében a harag. 

Ebben a pillanatban lendült az ajtó és lépett be rajta Csele mentor faszija. Csónakos odamerevedett a recepciós pult mellé. Az a Várvölgyi, vagy hogy is hívják odasétált mellé és megszólalt.

\- Én a helyedben elmennék Csabához.  
Csónakos élvezte, ahogyan a düh szétáradt az ereiben, eljutva minden egyes kis sejtjéig. 

\- Kösz, de nem vagy a helyemben. - Nehezen tudta irányítani a haragját, hogy normálisan szóljon a hangja. 

\- Bárcsak ott lennék, sokkal jobban csinálnám a dolgokat, mint te - sóhajtott Várvölgyi, és közben úgy nézett Csónakosra, mintha gusztustalan madár kaka lenne az autója szélvédőjén. 

\- Ki a fasznak képzeled te magad? 

\- Csaba barátjának? 

\- Aha, hát nekem nem szokásom dugni a barátaimat. 

\- Tényleg? Én pont máshogy hallottam. 

Durr. Csónakos szemét elfutották a könnyek, kibaszottul fájt a keze, ahogy állba vágta ezt az idegesítő gyökeret. Hangos sziszegés és kézrázás közben az állát markoló Várvölgyire meredt és közölte. 

\- Hagyd békén a Csabikát! 

\- Miért hagynám? Neked csak a barátod, akit mint tudjuk, nem szoktál dugni - morogta Várvölgyi. 

\- A picsába - nyögte Csónakos, majd kiviharzott a tejüveg ajtón, ami hangos csattanással csapódott be mögötte. 

*

Nemecsek félkábán nyitott ajtót. A csengetés ugrasztotta ki az ágyból, már majdnem éjfél volt. Ásított, miközben elbotorkált a bejárati ajtóig, és közben azon igyekezett, hogy a másik szemét is képes legyen kinyitni, másfél órája feküdt le aludni. 

\- Csónakos? 

\- Én csak... fasz kivan ezzel a nappal! - Csónakos idegesen túrt a hajába. - Ellógtam a melóból, és Csele kiállításához rohantam, újra megnézni a képemet, de helyette csak pofán vertem a mentorját. 

\- Mi? Te mit csináltál? 

\- Állon basztam azt a fasz Várvölgyit! 

\- Várhegyi Attilát? 

\- Ja, azt - bólintott Csónakos.  
Nemecsek ideges mozdulattal beletúrt a hajába. 

\- Mégis miért? 

\- Mert... szóval elmentem a Csabihoz, hogy... hát bocsánatot kérni, na. Erre az a fickó meg ott volt az ágyában. 

Nemecsek riadtan körbepillantott Csónakos mögött a folyosón, amikor meghallotta a szemközti ajtó zárjának kattanását. Karjánál fogva berángatta Csónakost a lakásba. 

\- Lefeküdtek egymással? 

\- Ja. 

Nemecsek felsóhajtott. Nehezen ment a gondolkodás, mert még ott sötétlett az álma a tudata peremén. Megrázta a fejét. 

\- Most először vagy már régóta együtt vannak? 

\- Fasz tudja, mer'? 

\- Hát nem mindegy, hogy mibe tenyereltél bele. 

Csónakos védekezően maga elé emelte a karjait, úgy mondta. 

\- Én semmibe, papuskám, komolyan én csak... 

Megakadt. Nemecsek várt, de nem jött a folytatás. Itt volt az ideje, hogy észre térítse Csónakost. 

\- Andris, mit érzel Csabi iránt? 

Csónakos felsóhajtott, majd lerogyott a padlóra, két lépésre Nemecsek ajtajától. 

\- Gyere a kanapéra, ne itt a... - rebegte Nemecsek, de Csónakos a szavába vágott. 

\- Papuskám, mi a szart csináljak? 

\- Hogy érted? 

\- Megveszek. Mióta rájöttem, hogy Csabi, meg az a fickó... három napja nem aludtam, nem tudtam dolgozni, majdnem elbasztam a színkeverést is, mert folyton képek peregnek a szemem előtt. 

\- Milyen képek? 

\- Hát ezek ketten. Látom magam előtt, ahogy annak az öreg fickónak a ráncos keze tapogatja a Csabika puha bőrét! - A hajába túrt. - Meghülyülök. 

Nemecsek leült mellé a földre és kényszerítette magát, hogy ne mondja ki, hogy Várhegyi nem is annyira öreg. Úgy tűnt, Csónakos szét van esve, és most neki kellene a megfelelő irányba terelgetnie, hogy végül minden jól alakuljon. Megreszketett a felelősség súlya alatt. 

\- Beszélj Cselével! 

\- És mondjam el neki, hogy levertem a fasziját? 

\- Pedig talán jobb lenne, ha tőled hallaná először. 

Csónakos szomorúan felsóhajtott.

\- Még délután történt, azóta biztosan tudja. 

Nemecsek szíve fájt, ahogy nézte a magába zuhant barátját. 

\- Andris, kérdezhetek valamit? 

\- Persze, papuskám! 

\- Mitől félsz? 

Csónakos csodálkozó tekintettel meredt a mellette kuporgó Nemecsekre. 

\- Semmitől? 

Nemecsek nem válaszolt, csak bámulta azokkal a nagy, kék, csillogó szemeivel, amitől Csónakos úgy érezte magát, mintha vallatnák. 

\- Mi van, ha... ha az egész, amit érzek, csak hülyeség. 

Nemecsek bólintott, pedig Csónakos arra számított, hogy kiröhögi vagy kimutatja valahogy, hogy mekkora gyökérnek gondolja. De a kis szöszi csak ült mellette a padlón és tartotta benne a lelket. 

\- Felteszek pár kérdést, lehet segít, ha megpróbálsz őszintén válaszolni rájuk. 

\- Oké. 

\- Miért zavar, hogy Csele lefeküdt Várhegyivel? 

\- Mert... mert ő a mentora és nem szabadna kihasználnia a Csabikát! 

Nemecsek elégedetlenül szusszantott. Nem tetszett neki, hogy Csónakos taktikázni kezdett őszinteség helyett. 

\- És ha nem kihasználja? Ha együtt vannak és szeretik egymást? 

Csónakos láthatóan sápadt pár árnyalatnyit. 

\- Akkor... akkor sem tetszik - súgta halkan. 

\- Csabi felnőtt férfi... 

\- Igen, de az a fickó, az a Várvölgyi... 

\- Várhegyi - kotyogott közbe Nemecsek. 

\- Az, na szóval túl öreg! 

Nemecsek rájött, hogy így nem haladnak sehová. Összeszedte minden erejét és megszólalt. 

\- Szereted Csabit? 

\- Persze, ő... volt a legjobb barátom! 

Nemecsek felsóhajtott, és ettől Csónakos tényleg gyökérnek érezte magát. 

\- Jó, asszem, igen. Lehet. Talán? 

Nemecsek bólintott. 

\- Csabi tudja, hogy mit érzel? 

\- Passz. 

\- Elmondtad neki valaha? 

\- Öhm, nem, nem igazán. 

Nemecsek kivárt. Amikor Csónakos rájött, hogy nem érkezik több kérdés, Nemecsekre bámult. 

\- Azt mondod, valljam be neki? Valljam be a talánt? 

\- Én nem mondok semmit, én csak kérdeztem, te meg válaszoltál. A te életed, Andris, de örülnék, ha nem basznád el! 

* 

Ha a Nemecsek rondán beszél, az elhajtja az embert szerelmet vallani. Csónakos épp ezen agyalt, amikor meglátta Cselét az utca végén közeledni. Reggel öt óta ült itt, várta hogy beszélhessenek. Nem, nagyon nem akart azon gondolkodni, hol és kivel töltötte Csabi az éjszakát. 

Mire a szép bőrcipők koppanása megszűnt, Csónakos is összeszedte az erejét, ami az elmúlt négy órában semmivé párolgott, mint a kora reggeli harmat. Felnézett. Csabi ragyogó zöld szemei kérdőn bámulták, szőke haja kócosan állt. 

\- Beszélgethetünk egy kicsit? 

\- Mégis miről? 

\- Én szeretném... 

\- Csak nem arról, hogy hogyan verted le a mentoromat, aki átvállalta a kiállító helyiség bérleti díját? Aki segített, hogy rengeteget tanuljak és fejlődjek, akinek hála megismerkedtem egy csomó hasznos és fontos emberrel... 

\- Csabi, én... 

\- Szerencse, hogy Attila nem haragszik. - Csabi elnéző mosolya miatt Csónakos ölni tudott volna, elsősorban Várvölgyit, aztán önmagát.

\- Gyere be - húzta elő Csabi a kulcsát, kinyitotta a zárat, majd várakozva kitárta előtte az ajtót. 

Csónakos feltápászkodott, és átlépett a küszöbön. Odabent csend fogadta, nyoma sem volt a száradó zakónak és cipőnek. 

Csabi a konyhába ment lefőzni egy adag kávét, Csónakos sután lépdelt a nyomában. Mintha minden kihullott volna a fejéből. Úgy döntött, ha a szavak nem segítenek, akkor majd a tettek mezejére lép. 

Odasétált Csabi mögé, és átölelte. 

\- Te meg mi a faszt művelsz? - Csele dühösnek akart hangzani, de inkább rémült volt. 

\- Bocsánatot kérek. 

\- Jól van, megbocsájtok, kölyökkorunk óta ismerlek, tudom, mennyire hülye tudsz lenni. Most már engedj el, jó? 

\- Nem akarlak. - Csónakos vallomása megakasztotta Csele mozdulatait. Lerakta a pultra a kiskanalat, majd Andrist hátratolva megfordult. 

\- Miért jöttél? 

Andris maga mellé ejtette a kezeit. 

\- Én... Szóval én... - Andris kínlódott, és ez mulattatta volna Cselét, ha nem lett volna komoly a hangulat. - Szeretlek... azt hiszem. 

Csele becsukta a szemét és mélyet szusszantott. 

\- Az "azt hiszem" nekem kevés, Andris. - Majd visszafordult, hogy folytassa a kávé kanalazását, de remegő kezével csak szétszórta az apró fekete darabkákat. Csattanva vágta a pultra a kiskanalat, majd visszafordult Andris felé, aki még mindig tétovázva állt mögötte. 

\- Inkább menj el, jó? 

Andris felhördült. 

\- Csabika, figyelj, nincs szerintem, oké? Ha már eljöttem ide és szarrá fagytam a hidegben, komolyan el kell mondanom: szeretlek. 

\- Mint a barátodat? - Csele megpróbálta minimálisra csökkenteni a félreértés lehetőségét, mielőtt csak egy szikrányi remény is beleköltözik a szívébe. 

\- Nem, mint a szerelmemet. 

Andris szavai határozottan hangzottak, Csele beléjük borzongott. 

\- Mit szeretnél? 

\- Én... kérlek, ne legyél többet azzal az öreg Várvölgyi vagy hogy a faszba is hívják faszival! Én megpusztulok, ha még egyszer... 

\- Ezt nem hiszem el! - Csele hidegen felnevetett. - Most azt akarod, hogy örökké maradjak egyedül? 

\- Nem, nem, nem, hülyén kezdtem. Legyél velem! 

\- Te megzakkantál! Mi változott? Az elmúlt három évben, úgy értem. 

\- Minden! Dolgozom, van munkám, már nem mondják meg, ki lehetek. Anyával elköltöztünk, és... Csabika, kérlek. 

Csónakos úgy érezte, megőrül, ha most nem simíthatja Csabi csodálkozva bámuló arcára a tenyerét. A másikat a tarkójára borította és közelebb húzta magához. Összekoppant a homlokuk, az orruk hegye majdnem súrolta egymást. 

\- Andris, én nem bírom ki még egyszer, ha... 

\- Többet nem fogok elfutni tőled, ígérem. 

\- Félek - súgta Csabi csukott szemmel. 

\- Itt vagyok, Csabika és itt is maradok. 

A csók épp olyan édes volt, mint az utolsó, és most nem az elválás fájdalma érződött belőle, hanem a reményé. Csele úgy érezte, a három éve tótágast fordult élete végre talpra áll és leporolja a nadrágját. Hát, ideje volt.


End file.
